


Sebastian the Brat

by Animeangel1798



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, No smut until later, if any at all, teens and preteens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and Ciel as teens and preteens! All about Sebastian being a bratty 12 year old and Ciel having to put up with everybody's crap. Alois likes being way to clingy and Claude has way to much fun teasing Sebastian to make him mad. Will probably be a yaoi in the future unless I change my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER! Oops new story. I couldn't get this idea out of my had. I need childish bratty Sebastian ^_^ This was a fun first chapter to write. This will most likely be a Sebastian x Claude story unless I get a sudden urge to write it differently but nothing will happen till later in the story so I have time to think about that later. Enjoy the chapter! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Sebastian waited patiently for his pray to wander to the right spot. He'd been here for nearly ten minutes waiting but finally Ciel came closer to his hiding spot. When Ciel was right next to his hiding spot Sebastian pushed him hard enough to knock him off balance but not enough to make him fall. Ciel jumped nearly a foot in the air and then turned to Sebastian to yell at him "What do you think your doing!"

Sebastian gave a wide smirk "Nothing. You just had dirt on your shoulder and I was trying to clear it away." Ciel glared up at the taller child. Even though Ciel was 13 and Sebastian was 12 Sebastian was still taller (which pissed Ciel off to no end). Sebastian just smiled and Ciel rolled his eyes "Why don't you go bother Claude?" Ciel was being nasty and he knew it.

Sebastian had been avoiding Claude for a while now for reasons unknown. (though personally Ciel though it was probably the way Claude looked at Sebastian that made Sebastian uncomfortable) in retaliation Sebastian just said "I'm sure Alois would be delighted if I told him where you were." Ciel grimaced. He'd only come to the woods with Sebastian so he could get away from Aloise's clinging

"Your horrible." muttered Ciel and Sebastian smiled cheerfully "I do my best." Ciel sighed "Why are we even here. There's nothing fun in the forest! Let's go somewhere else at least." Sebastian sighed "I told you. Claude was looking for me and Alois is staked out in the house, now do you want to go back there or find something in the forest?"

Ciel kicked the ground "I wish those two would just give up and go home. They should know by now they aren't wanted." Sebastian nodded "Well it's obviously you're fault they haven't gone home. Alois calls the shots between them and you know he's only there for you." Ciel shot him a glare "Well Claude could easily force Alois to go home but he's to busy searching for you. I think he hates you."

Sebastian shot him a look then quickly looked away "Most likely." just then there was a rustling bush behind them and before Ciel could react he was attacked by Alois "I found you Ciel!" he yelled, practically knocking Ciel over with his glomp. Claude followed from the bush in a much more dignified way. At 14 Claude was the tallest of all of them and Ciel the shortest. Sebastian's face pinched slightly at the sight of Claude, which Claude ignored with a smirk "Though you could hide from us did you Sebastian?"

Sebastian sniffed haughtily "I have no idea what you're talking about Claude. Ciel and I were simply taking a walk in the woods to pass the time." Ciel finally managed to extract himself from Aloise's death grip and put a few feet between them. Alois pouted a little but let it slide and said "We'll walk with you. It'll be fun!" Ciel internally rolled his eyes. Alois was much to exuberant in his opinion.

Sebastian was pointedly ignoring Claude who was using the opportunity to mess with Sebastian. First he poked his cheek a few times then his arm, and then his face split into a truly evil smirk and his fingers were suddenly squirming at Sebastian's side who jumped away with a look of disgust on his face that had Claude laughing. Ciel sighed and Alois laughed along. This was going to be a long walk.

A few hours later and Ciel pointed out that they were probably lost, which Sebastian immediately blamed on Claude who just smirked and rolled his eyes, trying once again to bring a reaction out of Sebastian. It wasn't hard, Sebastian had a lot of reactions. The most violent one had been when Claude had described a dead cat he'd seen and said he'd poked it with a stick.

Sebastian had punched him in the arm, which led to them fighting, which led to Claude pinning Sebastian and grinning like a fool while Sebastian struggled and Alois laughed in the background. Ciel was honestly tired of their nonsense. Sebastian was able to keep calm and collected any other time but when Claude was antagonizing him and Ciel didn't understand it.

About 30 minutes later Alois started complaining about cold (which really wasn't a surprise. The boy rarely wore anything but very small shorts) and tried to snuggle up to Ciel while they walked. Ciel put up with this for exactly two minutes before enlisting Sebastian's help to get Alois off. Sebastian was able to pry Alois away which was no small feat. Alois grumbled about it for quite a while afterword which gave Ciel a headache.

Claude it seemed had given up trying to antagonize Sebastian for now and was looking around for anything recognizable. Just then there was an eerie laugh from just beyond their line of sight. Alois jumped and Claude blinked in surprise but Ciel just sighed in relief, he knew that laugh. Soon Undertaker came into view and Ciel sped up his walk.

Undertaker turned around as they approached and didn't even seem surprised "What are all you doing out here? It's very late you know and little ones should be in bed lest they get hurt." Ciel just sighed "Somehow we got lost in the woods. Where are we now?" Undertaker clicked his tongue "Can't give out information for free you know. I need something in return." Ciel scowled "Like what?" Undertaker though for a minute then smiled "How about an important secret. One of you has to tell me an important secret."

Ciel raised an eyebrow "What kind of important secret?" Undertaker shrugged "Important to you or just important in general. I don't care as long as it's a secret." They all shared a look and somehow Sebastian got singled out. Sebastian gave them a petulant look before sighing and stepping forward. Undertaker leaned down so he could whisper to him and Sebastian did.

When he was done Undertaker's face split into a smirk "Well now. That does seem important, but is it important enough?" Sebastian gave him a dull glare in response "That's very personal to me and my privacy is very important to me. So I deem it fair trade for directions out of this forest."

Undertaker seemed to consider it then smiled "Fair enough. All right just head to the left for about ten minuets going as straight as you can and you'll reach the road. From there turn left and walk all the way back to town. I trust you can find the way from there?" Ciel nodded and they left. They were silent for a few minutes before Claude got bored "So what was your secret Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave him a look "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. So I won't." Claude rolled his eyes "It's just a secret. It can't be that important." Sebastian just rolled his eyes and ignored him. Claude poked him "Just tell us."

Sebastian shook his head and Claude sighed "It's probably something dumb. Or something embarrassing." he smirked "Does Sebby have things he's embarrassed about? I bet I could get Undertaker to tell it to me next time I see him."

Sebastian twitched at that and stopped walking "It's something personal and private about myself. Nothing embarrassing but also nothing anybody needs to know, especially not you." his voice was dripping with derision and Claude clicked his tongue "Whatever you say Sebby but I'm asking Undertaker about it next time I see him. Even if he won't tell me what it is he'll give me a hint and then I can figure it out on my own."

Ciel was tired of this "Can we just go?" he asked in a pinched, angry voice. Alois nodded frantically, shivering slightly. Claude nodded and gave Sebastian one last challenging look then they began walking again. It took them about 30 minutes to get home and when they did Alois begged Ciel to let them stay for the night.

Ciel almost considered it but with the way Sebastian was glaring at Claude while Claude just stared back in dark amusement he decided it probably wasn't a good idea "Just go home Alois." Alois pouted for a minute before turning and walking away, dragging Claude with him who turned around and waved at Sebastian with a cheerful smile. Sebastian replied by flipping him off and slamming the door.

Ciel raised his eyebrow at Sebastian who just sighed "He gets on my nerves." he murmured to which Ciel nodded. Alois did the same, although in different ways. Ciel looked at the clock "It's 9. We're late." Dinner was always at 8 every night. Sebastian nodded "We can see if they saved us any." They referred to the servants. Tanaka, Bardroy, Finny, and May Rin. Ciel had no parents and Sebastian didn't either.

Ciel's parents had taken Sebastian in when Sebastian's family had died (not that Sebastian cared about them. He'd hated living with them) but a few years later they'd been murdered while out one night. The men who'd done it were found and put in jail. Ciel and Sebastian were left alone with just the servants. Ciel had been distraught at first but he was able to move on for the most part after a year or two.

Sebastian went to see if any dinner had been saved for them and Ciel just went to his room. He lay on the bed and sighed. It had been a long and annoying day. He was hungry and tired. Sebastian came into the room then "They saved the food for us and Bardroy's making it now." Ciel nodded and sat up "What was the secret you told Undertaker?" Sebastian sighed "It was about my family."

Ciel grimaced. He'd heard all about Sebastian's horrible family "So what did you tell him?" Sebastian tilted his head a little "I told him I knew who killed them." Ciel's eyes widened "You do? Who did it?" Sebastian smiled "I did. I paid a man to do it but it was me who brought about their deaths even if I didn't actually kill them."

Ciel blinked a few time. He hadn't been expecting that but then again he didn't really blame Sebastian. His family had been monsters to him. Sebastian frowned as he remembered something "Claude said he'd ask the Undertaker about it." Ciel sat up "I don't think you have to worry. Undertaker wouldn't just give the information away and Claude doesn't have anything interesting enough for that information." Sebastian nodded "You're right. Let's go see if the foods done. Let's hope Bard didn't burn it." Ciel nodded and they made their way downstairs.


	2. the long awaited ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14 year old Grell... You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that, in canon Grell is a trans girl but this is him in my mind so nobody form an angry mob... or an angry comment.

The next day Ciel was woken rather suddenly by his door slamming open. He sat up quickly and looked around, instantly alert.

His gaze landed on a fuming Sebastian who, currently, had an arm captured by both Alois and Claude. His eyebrows twitched every few seconds and his normally cool face was pulled into a sharp glare while Claude smirked.

Alois beamed when he saw Ciel and skipped over to him "Good morning Ciel!"

Ciel just blinked before sighing "Why are you here?"

Alois just smiled "We're here because I wanted to be and because Claude didn't say no."

Sebastian managed to pry his arm away from Claude and made his way over to Ciel "Finny let them in and they found me first." the look on his face suggested the trauma that must have caused.

Ciel grimaced, a headache forming already, then sighed "Nothing to be done I suppose." he shot Alois a look "Leave the room so I can dress."

Alois nodded and skipped out, Claude following right behind. Sebastian stayed to help. Ciel relaxed as soon as they left and the tension left Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel sat up and let Sebastian dress him, if it took slightly longer than usual then neither mentioned it, though it kept their... guests waiting.

When it was done they left the room, Ciel was immediately glomped by Alois and Sebastian hung back a little and avoided Claude's eye contact. Claude just rolled his eyes and decided to strike when Sebastian least expected it.

Alois spoke up "Let's go to town! We can go shopping!" Ciel just sighed "Whatever." Tanaka drove them into town and, though Ciel and Sebastian fought it, they were separated, Alois dragging Ciel off into clothing stores and Claude dragging Sebastian off to a random store.

It happened to be a pet shop and Sebastian immediately found the cats and just stared, blushing slightly. Claude rolled his eyes and drifted over to the other half of the shop.

He smirked at what he found. In a small cage sat a little black puppy with big brown eyes. when it saw Claude it gave a small yip and came forward wagging it's tail. Claude reached in to pet it and was surprised at how soft it's fur was.

As he pet it he looked over at Sebastian who was playing with a little white kitten then laughed. He looked back at the puppy who had begun to whine for his attention and resumed petting it.

The little dog reminded him of Sebastian. Too bad Alois would through a fit if he brought it home. Just then Sebastian came over, a slight blush still on his face "Let's go."

Claude raised an eyebrow "You don't want to buy one?"

Sebastian looked down, pouting a little "Ciel is allergic." he muttered.

Claude sighed "Oh well. Let's go." and they left to find Ciel and Alois.

It was easier than it should have been. All they had to do was follow the sound of Alois shouting everywhere. They found them about 10 minutes later and Ciel looked relieved as he wiggled out of Alois' grip and hid slightly behind Sebastian.

Sebastian let him as he had also been on the receiving end of that glomp and knew exactly how unpleasant it could be.

Just then Sebastian heard a noise that had him freezing in place and Ciel sweat dropping

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Alois and Claude looked on in different states of confusion as Sebastian was tackled by a blur of red.

Ciel scooted away as Grell and Sebastian struggled, Grell to hold on and Sebastian to get away.

Alois found it very amusing and Claude would have as well except for the weird feeling in his chest and the rising anger. He didn't understand it. He would usually feel very amused by anything that caused Sebastian to lose his composer so why was this different?

He shook the feelings away as best he could and just watched the scene unfold. The red haired... boy? Girl?... person who had tackled Sebastian was latched on tight as... they rambled on about eternal love and how handsome Sebastian was. This caused more anger to rise but he brushed it off as annoyance at the loud, vibrant,.... thing. They were clearly deluded.

Sebastian finally managed to get away from them and, somehow, ended up behind Claude. Claude made a mental note to tease him for it later.

Sebastian looked at the red haired freak in annoyance "Please stop doing that Grell."

Grell pouted "But Sebby how else can I show you my eternal devotion!"

tears were actually slightly formed in their eyes and Claude wrinkled his nose a little. This Grell person was way to dramatic.

Sebastian sighed "How many times have I told you. I don't want your "eternal devotion" please leave me alone."

Grell just sighed "Ooh I love it when you beg me Sebby but no can do! One day you'll love me back I just know it! After all they don't make a dead sexy pair like us every day!"

Grell once more tried to launch himself at Sebastian who quickly hid fully behind Claude, head ducked down against his back and hands gripping onto his shirt, causing Grell to miss and hit the ground.

Grell jumped to their feet and sighed "Ooh how cruel! Well maybe I'll have better luck next time."

He blew Sebastian a kiss "Well ta-ta for now my love!" then skipped off.

Sebastian watched him go and sighed in relief before noticing who he had a hold of and quickly stepping away, brushing the left over dust from his tussle with Grell off, an embarrassed flush on his face.

Claude smirked "Who was that?"

Sebastian turned around. Refusing to answer.

Claude looked to Ciel who sighed "That was Grell Sutcliif. He's 14 and he is infatuated with Sebastian. He's overly dramatic and doesn't take no for an answer. He can't take a hint either, as you saw. He's been after Sebastian for years."

Alois laughed "That was really funny though. Right Claude?"

Claude didn't really find it that amusing but he smirked anyway "Yeah. So Sebby has a stalker? Maybe one day they'll get married! but who would be the bride?"

Sebastian turned around, surprisingly angry "Just shut up! I hate that red headed freak!" and he stormed off.

There was an awkward silence then Ciel sighed "I'll go after him." and followed.

Claude swallowed, trying to get rid of the lead weight on his chest but it didn't help. It had been steadily growing since Grell had shown up and now it was crushing him.

Alois looked surprised "That was weird. I've never seen Sebastian that angry."

Claude sighed "lets go home." Alois nodded, still looking a little disturbed. Claude called for Hanna to come pick them up. The whole time that lead weight just settled on his chest. Growing heavier all the while.


End file.
